


Tonight's for us

by Annonninnouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Soft Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonninnouse/pseuds/Annonninnouse
Summary: Sometimes, it's nice to have someone to spend a cold winter night with. Responsibilities are for tomorrow anyways.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Tonight's for us

Slow mornings, slow evenings. Tea cools in porcelain cups as the kettle sits on the stove, its whistle calling out minutes prior. A cage sits in the corner, empty at the moment, whilst two cats lay curled up near a fire, warming the cottage. Snow falls outside the home, leaving a quiet blanket upon the peaceful town. Inside, however, lay two young men, scars healing slowly as they hold each other. 

Their shared bedroom holds domesticity well, the soft wooden wardrobe in the corner holds jumpers worn from use, no longer named to one singular man. Glasses are perched upon the bedside table, circular black rims holding thick glass. Wands lay side by side on the other table, next to the lamp and a potion journal detailing the newest advances in the subject. In the center of the room lay two men, intertwined as lovers do, hands and legs intertwined. Slow breathing fills the room as the duo continues their Christmas rest. 

The next day would be filled with packing to travel back to their alma mater to prepare for the next term. However, tonight, it was meant for them. Three years and two months since Harry's divorce, four years and four months since Draco's. Three years since that initial coffee meeting, where Draco spilt his drink all over Harry, setting in motion an unforgettable chain of events.

Apologies were made quickly, childhood enemies unlearning their hatred for good. When they made it past the triviality of their relationship, a connection quickly formed. One date became two, two became four, and suddenly there was a lovely diamond ring on Draco's ring finger. The wedding would not be until the end of the next term, but that was okay. They were alright with waiting. 

Sunlight began to flit through the windows as a new day kissed their cottage good morning. Their kettle, ever on time, began to fill with water, as magic began to make the house sing once again. Slow gazes of adoration met one another as sleep left the two. Soft kisses were shared, a reminder of all the time they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some soft hours because I want love and this is the best thing I'm going to get. Any feedback would be very greatly appreciated, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
